Talk:My Immortal/Chapters 1-11/@comment-75.185.62.12-20140318233703
I bet this is old and not even worth commenting on at this point, but I seriously have to. I just have to, because I was really curious since I'd heard about this rather infamous fic. I read the first few chapters, I can't read any more. This looks like this was written by an overly excited, fangirling twelve year old. Obviously there are things in here (so says TV Tropes) that little 12 years old shouldn't know about. But all I'm saying is that this is juvenile. Also, it's incredibly immature, this dialogue between you and and the people who are reviewing, and also your friends? Especially the fact that it's text talk, that's very distracting and nothing is even spelled correctly. And calling everyone who is negative a prep, and everyone who leave a positive review a goth? Why? I would take offense at both, because I don't want people or stereotypes to define me. I do what I want, and sure, maybe what I want is on the darker side. Sure, I just applied for a job at Hot Topic. Does that mean I don't like shopping elsewhere? Hell no! I do what I want, I don't care what other people think of me, like this author (I hesitate to even think of them as an author) obviously does. Continuosly calling yourself goth. Normally, I'd call someone like that a poser. But I'm in a good mood right now and feeling generous, so I won't label you, pin you in a box so to say, and I'll just say instead that I don't know you. But it seems like you are trying very hard to be someone. Goth isn't all about vampires, being depressed, only wearing black and fishnets and slutty clothing. You absolutely have the wrong idea. Also, about cutting yourself. Oh my God. What kind of story is this. These moments aren't even moving. Let me just say that I'm allowed to comment on this, because I myself have been at a stage in my life where I was fucked up enough to think that cutting yourself was a way of releasing your emotions. First of all, why are the characters exhibiting depressed or suicidal tendencies? What happened to them to make them start off like that? Where the fuck is the logic in Ebony feeling a little depressed so she just goes and slits her wrist? No. That doesn't just happen. Wrist cutting is an addiction, and you do it when you feel like you are just barely hanging by a thread. You slit your wrists because something inside you tells you to hold on, even though you want to die. There is just no emotion or drama or anything in these moments. What was this author even thinking? I don't even know. No wonder this got flamed so badly. The author literally throws in things they think are goth wherever the hell they can. It's assinine - no, actually it's obnoxious. Count Chocula? Really? I like that as much as the next person, but besides the fact that I recently found out I can no longer eat gluten, I would just as well eat Rice Chex, Fruity Pebbles and other yummy things. Like gluten free granola. Sigh. Anyway, yeah, about the whole Mary Sue thing. The reason this Ebony character is a Mary Sue is because everyone is completely out of character, and Ebony herself is rather obnoxious. She is not a well-formed character. Oh, just an aside, since I just thought of it, all of the descriptions are long, strangely worded, and badly/awkwardly placed. Mhmm. This is all coming from an English major, by the way. Not that that makes the info more creditable. I'm sure this has all been hashed out in more agressive comments and reviews elsewhere, anyway. I just had to say something. I don't care if anyone sees this or not. I feel better now. OTL